Death Note Drabbles
by Mad for Beyond Birthday
Summary: A few stories of Death Note characters. Warnings within. I own nothing.
1. Many Things

**BB: Hi. These are a small collection of Death Note Drabbles I'm writing while writing many other things. I haven't abandoned my account, I promise. I'm just taking some time off to finish my senior year in high school.**

**Warnings: Some bloody situations. Love. A bit of a T rating, might go into M. Shonen Ai. BoyxBoy love. That's all the warning you get, read at your own risk.**

Light sat there in the chair, his hands bound behind his back, feet cuffed together, eyes hidden beneath a black blindfold. His throat was sore from screams, trying to alert anyone to his presence, and his body was going numb, tired from the slow flow of blood. From somewhere ahead he could hear the sound of a door opening. While this should have comforted him, it did nothing of the sort.

"Light-kun..." The word was dragged out into a sing-song, a horrible imitation of childishness. "Liiiiiiiiight-kuuuuuun...you've been a naughty boy..."

The young man listened as footsteps started toward him, clearing his throat to try and speak again. "P-please...I haven't...don't do it again..."

The person who walked toward him smiled, a gentle little smile. Their little birdie was so adorable, thinking he wouldn't do anything to him. A pale hand reached out to grab Light's chin, tilting his head up. Beyond's red orbs glowed in the gloom as he whispered, "But you've already done it, Light-kun." Those pale lips moved forward, giving a little peck to Light's own. "You've done many things..."


	2. The Best Gift

Lips smashed against lips, parting only to take a breath for a few short moments of time. Glints of pearly teeth and the quick pink of a tongue were seen before the two of them joined together again, their mouths hungry for one another. It felt like _years_ since they had been together; to share a kiss like this was Heaven to the two of them.

One pulled back to look over the other, a playful smirk crossing his lips. Those peach-coloured lips... "Beyond..."

"Hmm? Yes, Light-dearest?" The other whispered, licking his lips as he reached a hand up to bring the brown-haired male back down. "Can this not wait?"

Nothing could really _wait_ anymore, but Light had to wonder if the business he needed to conduct with the other could. After all, he'd finally gotten away from the overbearing NPA headquarters for the first time this week, and Beyond had been waiting patiently, something that surprised him: he'd expected his lover to go out and commit a murder or something, given his temper. "Afraid not."

With a sigh the pale skinned man extracted himself from the other's arms, his red orbs trained on Light's face, the face of an Angel, he would have said, had he believed in them. There was no doubt that Light was attractive: tanned skin, eyes that changed from a demonic red to a charming caramel, fine bone structure...B would have sworn the other had been hand-made by someone just to meet his own specifications. "Is it about L?"

Everything that Light wanted to talk about revolved around L lately, and, frankly, B was getting sick of it. He was through talking about Lawliet - he wanted to focus on other things for once. Things like the steamy kiss they had just been part of. Light looked at him with a smile, shaking his head. "Not this time...It's about something else. Follow me." He moved from the couch they had been sitting on, forcing Beyond to stand up and shuffle after him, his bare feet making a somewhat-pleasant noise as he moved across the plush carpet the apartment Light had rented for these little laisons had. They moved down the hallway, hung a left when they got to the end of it, and eventually reached a door. Beyond tilted his head, reaching his thumb up to his lips as he started to gnaw. "What is this room, Light-kun?"

Light gave a little smirk as he moved back from the door, motioning for the other to take the first lead. That brought a bit of curiousity to the red gaze that moved from the brunette's face to the gleaming doorknob. Beyond reached out a hand and twisted the silver-coloured knob, pushing the door so it swung forward, to reveal the most breath-taking sight imaginable: a young couple, two males, completely nude, bound and gagged on the bed. Beside them was a table filled with knives, shears, swords, and all other manner of sharp objects. Beyond felt himself grin like a child at Christmas as he looked at Light, leaning over to kiss him once more. "Is this for us?"

"Of course it is. Happy anniversary, love."


	3. So Numb

**BB: I don't own Death Note and I don't own Numb, by Linkin Park!**

* * *

><p><em>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, tired of being what you want me to be...<em>

He was tired. Deep down, bone-weary tired. He was so tired of being forced into being things he didn't want. _You must be this, you must be that, you must go here, you must learn that._He could barely think straight anymore. It was a wonder he could even do the math problems in front of him now.

Wait...maybe he couldn't. The numbers were starting to blur in front of his eyes and he pushed away, rubbing at them with his fists. He needed sleep.

_No. I don't need sleep. If L can solve these cases, I can solve them faster._ The thought that was like a mantra now coursed through his mind and he pushed his tiredness away. _I can do it...I can do it..._

Determined, he turned back to his math book, to the thousands of problems he had to do in it, then to his biology, his criminology, his forensics, his ancient languages, his history, his advanced mathematics, his architecture (and why would they use that?), and countless of other things he needed to know. He had to get them done with, though, or else he would lose his position. He couldn't do that - he couldn't lose himself. He couldn't lose the number one spot. He couldn't lose to someone like-

"Anthony, why are you up so late?"

-him.

"It isn't late, Beyond," the boy at the desk stated, looking at the alarm clock he had near him. It was, in fact, _very_ late, later than children should stay up. He didn't turn around to look at the person he knew was standing in his doorframe, the boy with the dark hair, the too-pale skin - paler than _his,_even, and he never went outside anymore - and those red eyes. Those eyes freaked him out, because when they stared at him, it was like they knew everything he was thinking. "I was just finishing up my homework."

Footsteps, bare feet shuffling across carpet, and then a warm hand was on his shoulder, turning his chair around to face his bed, to face the thing that swung above it. He had made it earlier, before he had decided homework could be done first. A habit, something he needed to break. "Do you not have something to do, Anthony?"

Anthony. He hadn't been Anthony for years now. It'd been forever since he'd been Anthony, But Beyond never called him by his letter. Never called him A. Never called him Alternate. It was always Anthony.

How he hated it.

"I needed to finish this first. Surely you understand that, right?" The other would have to understand that, wouldn't he? After all, when he did what he was planning to do, the other would be number one now. He just needed to get up the courage to do it. Beyond smirked at him and pointed toward the bed, to the noose that hung above it. "Homework is less important than not feeling numb."


End file.
